fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Ultion
Pierwsze wrażenie: O Boże! Co to jest?! Drugie wrażenie: *facepalm* Miniaturka zdjęcia wyglądała niesamowicie, więc, oczywiście, wbitka na artykuł. Prześwituję obrazek moimi oczami, od góry do dołu i stwierdzam: No, mylące te miniaturki. Denny tors, denne nogi, denne ręce, i wszystko złożone do kupska. ŻAL na całej linii, niby taki tytan, a z budowy wywnioskowałem, że jest on tak chudy, jak papierowy pionek do planszówek. I znowu dałem się nabrać. W pełni zasłużone 1/10. --Rob 15:56, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Tytan byłby spoko, gdyby nie był taki chudy. +7/10 - Mogło być gorzej, mogło być lepiej. 7/10. Mógłbym to rozwinąć, ale tego nie zrobię, bo... nie. I Came To Play! 16:29, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) : Edit: Poprawiony, zatem ta wersja dostaje 8,5/10. Macie rację, nie rozwinę tego. Bo nie! I Came To Play! 06:12, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) No cóż, jakby to powiedzieć... chujnia z grzybnią (sry za słownictwo...). Normalnie myślałem, że Seke go zbudował (bez obrazy), a tu zdziwienie, bo Muge. MOCi takich rozmiarów wychodzą tylko wtedy, kiedy ma się mnóstwo, MNÓSTWO i jeszcze raz mnóstwo części, no i umiejętności. A do zbudowania takiego tytana trzeba mieć nie lada zdolności... Bo inaczej wychodzi słabo. A nawet komicznie. Spróbuj zrobić coś mniejszego. 4/10. ViktoriaForever! 17:13, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Ta, do prawdziwych gigantów wypada mieć paru setowych w kolekcji. W zasadzie, z liczbą setów <50 nie ma co się na takich kolesi porywać. Moi Murlad i Groblar są w zasadzie niewiele więksi od wyrośniętych Inikowców. Mimo wszystko, mi się on podoba nieco bardziej od moich przedmówców. Fakt, trochę chudy, trochę przeładowany, ale ogólnie nie ma tragedii. W zestawieniu z MOCami Seke jest całkiem nieźle. Myślę, że ósemeczkę można mu spokojnie dać, za ciekawą historię to nawet jakiś plus może skapnąć Vezok999 20:43, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) No cóż, spieprzyłem go.Co tu dużo mówić.Dlatego też, zrobię wersję 2.0.Mniejszą, ale lepszą.CaptainObvious :No i dotrzymałeś słowa :) Shockwave 19:16, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Możesz nam coś powiedzieć o żywiole zwanym 'Ł'odem? (patrz szablon) Kani--Nui 09:47, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Czepiacie sie. Przynajmniej ma kończyny grubsze niż Terraś. Miku Lover 17:46, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Zdecydowanie lepszy, but still - not good enough for a titan. Zabierz mu coś ze stóp, a dodaj do ud i bioder, bo wyglądają biednie przy goleniach :P--Guurahk 20:16, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Mnie się podoba, zarówno stara jak i nowa wersja. OdrodzonyStarożytny 07:06, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Że Seke sie spodoba, to wiadome było. Ten sam styl. Hahaha... Guurahk poucza o proporcjach, samemu robiąc Ahathule z szerszą miednicą od pasa barkowego. Teraz jest jak najbardziej dobrze. Wiadomo, nogi muszą być solidne, żeby utrzymały ciało. Naprawdę nieźle teraz jest. Będziesz go jeszcze zmieniał czy zostaje? Vezok999 13:26, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) :Tak to już mam, wytykam innym błędy, które sam popełniam :P zresztą, czy ja mówię, że Ahathule ma dobre proporcje?--Guurahk 15:01, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Zostaje, ostatecznie i definitywnie.CaptainObvious I jest gut. 9/10 --Rob 17:34, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Nowa wersja lepsza, ale szału też nie ma. Nie podobają mi się nogi, a dokładniej ich przyczepienie do reszty ciała oraz uda. I, Matko Boska, zróbże kiedyś jakieś porządne zdjęcie z porządną pozą, na którym MOC nie będzie ucięty. 7+/10 ViktoriaForever! 14:52, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) Teraz jak patrzę na niego jeszcze raz, to muszę zauważyć jedno: trochę za szerokie łydki mi się wydają, ale raczej tyle już mam złego do powiedzenia. Nie jest może jakiś mega, ale nie jest specjalnie przebrzydły.OdrodzonyStarożytny 09:32, cze 20, 2012 (UTC)